


Bolos Bersama  Rangga

by fakirasupan96



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt, M/M, long distance relationshit, pujangga uhuy, teen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakirasupan96/pseuds/fakirasupan96
Summary: Kala Bersamamu Menghayati Senja di Utara Jakarta.Rangga takut kecepatanDilan takut ketinggianTapi akhirnya mereka bisa belajar menghadapi ketakutan mereka bersama.





	Bolos Bersama  Rangga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randilan_0290](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=randilan_0290).



> Selamat hari valentine teman-temanku  
> (aku post ini di perjalananku mau liputan, so editing typo akan kulakukan setelah ini mungkin besok pagi)  
> Selamat menikmati

  
Hari ini merupakan salah satu hari ter-sial Rangga dan Dilan.  Entah karena jodoh atau hanya kebetulan,  mereka sama-sama telat bangun pagi dan disetrap oleh guru BK mereka. Yang pertama sampai di depan gerbang dengan berlari tergopoh-gopoh adalah Rangga,     
"Rangga?  Tumben sekali kamu telat di hari Senin? Ya ampun Rangga, kamu itu anak berprestasi, kenapa menjadi contoh yang buruk bagi adik kelas kamu apalagi kamu sudah angkatan akhir. " ujar pak Seno si guru BK.     
  
"Maaf pak,  jam weker saya ternyata batrenya habis. "   
Pak seno cuma menggelengkan kepalanya,  dasar anak muda zaman sekarang ada saja alasan untuk telat,     
  
"halah alasan klasik,  berdiri di samping pos satpam! Sampai jam 12 siang."    
  
"Tapi pak,  itu lama banget,  saya cuma telat lima menit aja kok. "   
  
"lima menit itu juga berharga Rangga, nanti kamu akan tahu arti kalimat saya. Sekarang mulai berdiri. " Rangga akhirnya pasrah dan berjalan ke samping pos satpam.     
  
Tak lama setelah itu, 30 detik kemudian Dilan datang dengan berlari tergopoh-gopoh.    
"Kamu lagi, kamu lagi.  Dilan, rumah kamu sejauh apa sih? Mau pake motor sama gak pake motor selalu telat.  Kamu itu mau jadi apa besok kalau terus-terusan telat." Ujar Pak Seno sambil berkacak pinggang kesal.   
  
"Yang pasti,  Saya nggak bakat jadi atlit lari. Saya juga gak tau pak, mungkin saya harus ke tukang ramal dulu setelah hukuman bapak berakhir. " jawab Dilan dengan super santai.  Pak Seno menepuk jidatnya,  anak didiknya yang satu ini memang sangat susah dalam hal ketepatan waktu.     
  
"Hah, sudahlah cepat berdiri disamping Rangga.  Kamu sudah tahukan berapa lama harus berdiri." Dilan menampakkan cengiran khasnya.    
  
"Oh tentu saja pak, Saya hafal sekali." Dan  ia pun menyusul Rangga berdiri disampingnya.  Rangga melirik pacarnya lalu melirik Pak Seno yang sedang mencatat ke dalam buku sanksi siswa setelah itu Pak Seno pun masuk ke dalam area sekolah, meninggalkan Rangga dan Dilan (entah kenapa kebetulan sekali tidak ada lagi yang telat selain mereka)   
  
"Motor kamu kemana? "   
"Mogok di jalan, jadi ku dorong saja sampai ke rumah teman di dekat sini. "   
"Kenapa kamu tidak beritahu Pak Seno."   
"Dia tidak akan percaya,  soalnya aku sudah hampir lima kali memakai alasan itu,  eh ternyata hari ini kejadian juga." Rangga menahan tawanya.    
  
"Lalu kamu kenapa telat?  Biasanya kamu datang paling pagi."   
  
"Aku telat bangun, Mimpi tadi malam membuat tidurku nyenyak,  dan ternyata jam wakerku juga tidak tega membangunkanku,  jadi ya akhirnya telat. " Dilan tertawa kecil,  alasan macam apa itu.     
  
"Kamu mimpi apa semalam?  Mimpiin Aku ya?"   
  
"Sayangnya bukan sih, tapi aku masih senang dengan mimpi semalam. " ujar Rangga.  Untung pak satpam sedang berpatroli ke dinding pembatas belakang sekolah,  jadi ia tidak mendengarkan percapakan mereka.     
  
Mereka sudah 30 menit berdiri disana, dan hal yang pertama berada dalam pikiran mereka adalah.  BOSAN!  baik Rangga maupun Dilan benar benar  membenci kebosanan,  jika disuruh memilih antara mati bosan atau mati karena diracun orang,  mereka akan memilih yang kedua.    
  
"Rangga, kamu gak bosan? "    
"Bosanlah,  siapa sih manusia yang kuat dengan hal ini. "   
"Bagaimana kalau kita kabur saja dari sini? "   
"Kabur kemana? "   
"Kabur ke tempat yang tidak  membuatmu bosan."   
"perpustakaan? "   
"ih bukan itu, ayo kita ke Dufan! "   
"Dilan, kita berdua tahu kalau dompet anak SMA itu tipisnya seperti apa. " Dilan tersenyum pede.   
"Memang aku bilang harus bayar? Ayolah ikut saja,  nanti kamu pasti tahu. " Dilan menarik tangan Rangga dan mengajaknya berlari ke halte bus untuk menunggu bus  selanjutnya.  Rangga hanya mengikuti kemana Dilan menariknya saja,  hmm,  bolos bersama pacar ke taman bermain ide yang tidak terlalu buruk juga.     
  
Mereka sampai disana  hampir pukul 12 siang (jalanan macet dan jarak dari sekolah mereka ke dufan juga jauh) ketika matahari sedang terik-teriknya.  Dilan berjalan ke area kantor petugas di gerbang masuk Dufan, ia terlihat sedang mencari seseorang disana. Rangga menunggu di dekat antrian loket, tak beberapa lama kemudian Dilan datang bersama seorang laki-laki paruh baya berjalan disampingya.     
  
"Nah ini temenku om, namanya Rangga." Ujar Dilan.    
"Oh..  Yaya. Rangga ya. Saya Kunto teman Ayahnya Dilan.  Wah-wah semangat anak muda memang membara ya. Sedang bolos ya?  Tak apa-apa sekali-kali boleh  lah nakal." Om Kunto menjabat tangan Rangga yang disambut juga oleh Rangga.     
" Kalian mau masuk?  Silahkan-silahkan.  Main sepuas kalian,  masuk saja tidak-apa. "   
"Hah?  Om serius?" tanya Rangga agak ragu dengaj apa yang ia dengar.    
"iya,  tidak apa-apa.  Oke om tinggal dulu ya. Nikmati masa muda kalian baik-baik." Om Kunto akhirnya kembali ke kantornya meninggalkan Rangga yang bingung dan Dilan yang tersenyum lebar.     
  
"Ayo..  Kita masuk!! "   
"Kenapa kita bisa masuk dengan gampang?  Dia siapa? "   
"Kenalan Ayah, ceritanya panjang nanti keburu tutup Dufannya.  Ayo kita main saja hari ini. " Dilan kembali menarik Rangga untuk mengikutinya.  Tidak banyak orang yang datang di hari kerja,  membuat Dilan dan Rangga tak terlalu lama ketika mengantri.     
  
Pertama Dilan mengajak Rangga main bom-bom car ( tentu saja) kata Dilan, lewat wahana ini setidaknya setres karena macetnya Jakarta dan hasrat ingin ugal-ugalan dengan mobil terpenuhi.     
Yang paling menikmati wahana pastinya Dilan,  lihat saja senyumnya seperti senyum bocah yang baru dibelikan mainan oleh orangtuanya. Rangga memang sudah sering melihat senyum Dilan ketika mereka hanya berdua saja dan tetap saja hal itu tidak membuat Rangga bosan.    
  
Setelah puas main tabrak-tabrakan Dilan kembali menyeret Rangga ke wahana permainan Poci-poci. Rangga pikir wahana ini wahana sepele dan tidak menakutkan, jadi Rangga oke saja. Setelah turun dari wahana poci-poci, Rangga menarik semua perkataannya tentang poci-poci adalah wahana sepele. Gila! Sekarang ia mau muntah dibuatnya,  tapi dia harus bersikap biasa saja,  karena tidak ingin Dilan mentertawainya.     
  
Mereka berjalan beriringan,  Dilan masih segar bugar,  sedangkan Rangga berusaha untuk tidak sempoyongan.    
"Rangga,  kamu gak apa-apa kan?" Rangga langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.   
"Yakin gak apa-apa? " tanya Dilan dengan tatapan menyelidik.     
"Aku gak apa-apa. Sekarsng kamu mau naik apa lagi?"   
"hmm,  oke kalau kamu bilang begitu.  Hmm apa ya, oh iya Rangga kita belum naik kora-kora!!"   
  
Tunggu sebentar, otak Dilan mencerna omongan Dilan agak lambat. Dilan bilang Kora-kora?  Kora-kora yang seperti perahu itu kan? Yang tadi mereka berdua lewati dan ketika Rangga melihat wahana itu berayun sangat kencang,  rasanya kaki Rangga sudah tidak menapak lagi dan dingin.    
  
"Rangga, ih Rangga ngelamun lagi.  Ayo kita ngantri. " Rangga akhirnya pasrah.  Mereka duduk di bagian kanan kedua dari belakang. Dilan duduk disamping Rangga dengan tampang sumringah.    
  
"Dilan,  kamu yakin wahananya aman?  Kita cuma dikasih pengaman besi kayak begini,  apa yakin gak bikin kita mental? "tanya Rangga bertubi-tubi.     
  
"Aman kok, bayangin aja kamu sama aku lagi naik ayunan yang besar. Makin tinggi diayun kan makin seru. Tuh liat adek-adek yang SMP saja pada sumringah. " jawab Dilan sambil menunjuk rombongan anak SMP yang tengah study tour ke dufan.    
  
"Ta.. Tapikan tetap saja ini.. " sebelum Rangga menyelesaikan kalimatnya,  petugas wahana kora-kora menginstruksikan mereka untuk mengangkat kedua tangan mereka dan berteriak karena sebentar lagi Kora-kora akan dimulai.     
  
Yang lain mengangkat tangan sedangkan Rangga menggengam besi pengaman dengan erat.   
Awalnya wahana tersebut berayun santai, Rangga masih berani membuka matanya,  tapi lama kelamaan permainan tersebut berayun semakin cepat dan tentu turun semakin cepat membuat Rangga tanpa sadar berteriak ketakutan. Ia sudah tidak merasakan kedua kakinya, Dilan yang berada disampingnya berteriak karena gembira.    
  
Merasakan ayunannya semakin tinggi dan cepat,  Rangga melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Dilan yang lebih mungil darinya dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Dilan yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa lepas Dilan.    
  
Wahana itu perlahan menurunkan kecepatannya dan akhirnya berhenti.  Rasanya Rangga ingin sekali berteriak lega, tapi ia urungkan ketika samar-samar mendengar cekikikan yang berasal dari anak-anak smp didepan mereka. 

  
"eh eh masa kakak yang  keriting tadi di depan kita peluk-peluk adeknya. Ih masa takut naik ayunan gini aja.  Payah yah,  padahal mukanya serem."ujar salah satu anak di gerombolan itu. Adek?  Andai negara ini mengakui pasangan seperti mereka,  Rangga ingin sekali menjitak anak itu dan bilang ‘dia pacarku bukan adikku.’ Rangga akui,  dia sangat tidak bersahabat dengan hal yang super cepat apalagi yang tidak menyentuh tanah seperti tadi.    
  
Mereka berdua turun dari dari Kora-kora dengan beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka. Rangga sudah masa bodoh dengan apa kata orang, yang ia pikirkan sekarang bagaimana berjalan dengan normal lagi setelah badannya dihoyak sedemikian rupa oleh kora-kora. Perutnya semakin mual, sekarang ia tahu wahana apa saja yang tidak akan bersahabat dengannya,  ia ambil itu sebagai pelajaran di kemudian hari.     
  
"Rangga,  kamu diam aja? Ada yang sakit kah? Atau kamu mual?" tanya Dilan. Rangga diam saja karena sejujurnya dia sudah kehabisan tenaga hanya karena diayun oleh kora-kora. Melihat rangga yang diam saja,  Dilan mengajak pacarnya untuk duduk di kursi taman yang terletak agak pojok untuk menghindar dari pandangan orang.     
  
Sesaat Dilan baru duduk, Rangga langsung saja merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Dilan, lalu menutup matanya dan menyamankan kepalanya di paha Dilan.     
  
"Kamu kalau takut kenapa nggak bilang dari awal."   
  
"Aku gak takut,  cuma aku khawatir aja sama keamanan mainan itu.  Kan gak lucu kalau kita masuk berita hanya karena kepental saat main kora-kora. " Dilan lagi-lagi tertawa dengan alasan pacarnya.     
  
"Ngaku aja,  kamu takutkan. Ngaku deh..,"   
Rangga berdecak kesal,    
  
"Iya aku takut,  tapi karena kamu ada disampingku dan melihat kamu bisa teriak dan senyum seperti itu, takutku jadi hilang tapi sisanya ternyata gak berpengaruh sama rasa mualku.” Ujar Rangga.  

 

“ Heh kamu katanya mual masih sempat aja ngegombal. “ 

“ Ya gombalnya karena mabuk cinta.”

“Ampun deh Rangga, kalau segampang ini membuat kamu sering ngomong manis,  aku mau deh sering bolos ngajak kamu ke Dufan.” 

“Nggak. Makasih kamu kasih aku uang juga aku gak bakal mau naik lagi.”

“Kasih cium?“

“Nggak.”

“Kasih cium bibir?“

“Nggak.”

“Kasih hati ku?”

“Jadi selama ini kamu kasih aku apa?  Jantung?”

“Oh iya-iya.  Kalau aku kasih diriku buat kamu?”

“ Dilan sayang, Aku udah bilang sama kamu, Tubuhmu  milikmu, dan selamanya punya kamu.” 

Dilan tersenyum sekaligus menahan tawa.  

“iya lah iya.. Aku gak bakal ajak kamu lagi, Aku ajak cowok lain aja kesini kali ya. “ Goda Dilan.  

“Jangan mulai Dilan.” Dilan tertawa renyah.  

 

Butuh waktu sekitar 20 menit agar mual yang dirasakan oleh Rangga menghilang. Dilan tadi juga sudah membelikan air mineral dan permen mint agar pacarnya membaik. Merasa sudah baikkan, Rangga mendudukkan badannya disamping Dilan.  

 

“Udah baikkan kan? Yuk naik Halilintar!! “ ajak Dilan.  

“Duh.. Kamu aja deh,  aku semangati kamu dari bawah aja bagaimana? “

“Gak seru kalau gak sama kamu. Lagipula Halilintar kan ada trek-nya. Masih napak kok. “

“tetep aja itu cepet banget.  Aku gak biasa.”

“Yasudah,  sekarang giliran kamu aja yang pilih permainan.”

Rangga,  berpikir sejenak dan terlintas kata bianglala di otaknya. Bianglala tidak berbahaya,  juga tidak ngebut seperti Kora-kora atau Halilintar, dan Rangga juga butuh udara segar.  Lagipula hari sudah sore juga ternyata. 

 

“Kita naik Bianglala aja.”

Dilan agak terdiam dan kagok,  cepat adalah hal yang dia suka,  tapi ketinggian dan gerakkan yang sangat lambat itu bukan hal yang Dilan suka.  

“Dilan,  jangan bilang kalau kamu takut sama bianglala.”

“Siapa yang takut,  Bianglala gak seserem halilintar dan cemen.” ejek Dilan.  Rangga memandang Dilan dengan tatapan ‘yaelah Lan’ , ia tahu sebenarnya Dilan takut naik Bianglala, tapi karena Dilan berkilah, yasudah apa boleh buat dibuktikan saja.  

 

“Oke, ayo kesana.” Kini Rangga yang antusias menarik Rangga untuk mengikuti langkahnya ke arah Bianglala. 

 

Di sore hari, antrian Bianglala semakin panjang,  beruntung ketika mereka berdua sampai,  antriannya tidak terlalu panjang, dan setelah mereka dapat giliran,  antrian di belakang sudah panjang sekali. 

 

Rangga sudah melangkah duluan kedalam satu kabin Bianglala dan menunggu Dilan untuk menyusulnya. 

 

“Ayo Dilan.  Katanya gak takut. Sini kalau takut pegang tangan aku. “ Karena takut antrian macet,  Dilan pasrah meraih tangan Rangga dan masuk ke kabin itu. Ia buru-buru duduk di depan Rangga agar kabinnya tidak berat sebelah,  pikirnya.  

 

Tangannya sudah menggenggam erat sekali ketika Bianglalanya mulai bergerak perlahan keatas, terus… , sampai kabin mereka berhenti hampir di puncaknya.  

 

“BIANGLALANYA GAK RUSAK KAN.  KOK BERHENTI?” tanya Dilan panik. 

 

“Dilan.., Tenang. Kan kabin sebelum kita belum terisi semua.”

 

“Terus kita kapan turunnya?” Rangga cuma mengedikkan bahunya tanda ia tak tahu,  membuat Dilan makin pucat pasi. Karena takut ia mulai membungkukkan badannya lalu memejamkan matanya. Rangga yang melihat kelakuan pacarnya hanya mendengus geli.  

 

“Dilan, ayo jangan bongkok begitu. Tuh lihat pemandangannya bagus.” ucap Rangga sambil memegang tangan Dilan yang ternyata dingin sekali. Ia lalu melepas perlahan genggaman tangan dDilan dari besi pegangan yang terletak ditiang tengah kabin ini.

 

“Dilan, kalau kamu takut sini pegang tanganku, dipegang yang kuat juga gak apa-apa.” Rangga mulai menggengam tangan pacarnya yang lebih muda setahun itu.  Walau sudah digenggam oleh Rangga,  Dilan masih saja menutup matanya rapat-rapat.  

 

“Dilan…, kalau kamu merem terus,  sayang loh.” Dilan masih tetap berbuat hal yang sama.  

 

“oke, jangan mikirin tentang bianglalanya.  Kamu jangan lihat sekeliling kamu,  dan fokus liat ke mataku aja. Coba dulu deh.” pinta Rangga.  

 

Dilan membuang nafasnya keras-keras karena grogi sekali.  Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan sesuai saran Rangga,  yang dia lihat adalah mata Rangga. Untuk pertama kalinya Dilan memperhatikan secara detail mata pacarnya,  ia baru sadar bahwa iris mata manusia bisa seindah itu. 

 

“Rangga,  aku baru sadar ternyata mata pacarku indah banget. “ sekarang giliran Rangga  yang tergelak renyah.  

 

“Tentu saja indah. Konon iris mata manusia berubah menjadi lebih indah ketika mereka menatap orang yang mereka cintai.” ujar Rangga tersenyum simpul.  Pipi Dilan merona merah. 

 

Dilan sedikit mulai rileks dengan sekitarnya,  juga karena ada Rangga didepannya yang tetap menggengam tangannya. 

 

“Rangga,  kamu kenapa takut naik kora-kora dan gak mau naik Halilintar.  Padahal bianglala sama-sama tinggi seperti dua mainan itu.” 

 

“Aku..hanya tidak terbiasa diburu-buru, tidak suka perubahan yang drastis,  dan sangat cepat. Aku lebih suka menikmati momen seperti ini. Bianglala itu mengajarkan kita bagaimana untuk berhenti sejenak, menyamankan posisi,  lalu bersantai.”ucap Rangga.  

 

“Oh..,aku malah tidak suka seperti itu. Mungkin karena aku terlalu dibelenggu oleh Ayahku,  maka dari itu aku suka hal yang cepat. Misal, cepat lulus SD,  agar aku bisa ke SMP,  cepat lulus SMP agar aku bisa ke SMA dan seterusnya. Aku berpikir semakin cepat semakin baik jadi aku bisa cepat mandiri keluar dari rumah.” Rangga tahu alasan Dilan yang itu.  Dilan pernah bercerita mengenai Ayahnya,  dan bagaimana ia dan Ayahnya sangat bertolak belakang.

 

“Mungkin cepat memang baik. Tapi ada saatnya kamu perlu belajar untuk perlahan-lahan berhenti sejenak, dan nikmati momennya.” 

 

“Iya.  Aku sedang mempraktekan itu saat ini. Bersamamu. Jujur sejak kali pertama aku bertemu denganmu, kamu yang selalu menjadi jangkarku,  ketika aku mulai terlalu cepat dan gegabah.” 

 

“Aku juga  belajar banyak darimu.  Salah satunya bagaimana menghadapi wahana seperti Kora-kora.” Dilan hanya nyengir. 

 

“Dan sejujurnya aku pun juga mulai belajar untuk mempercepat gerakku, salah satunya cepat-cepat sampai di sekolah biar bisa bertemu denganmu.”

 

“Dih ampun deh Rangga. Udah ah capek aku Ketawa.” 

 

“Tapi aku gak capek liat kamu hari ini senang-senang.  Semoga aku bisa selalu buat kamu senyum dan ketawa seperti hari ini.” Cengiran khas Dilan,  berubah menjadi senyum. Senyum yang hanya ia perlihatkan pada beberapa orang saja, Bunda-nya, dan Rangga.  

 

Mereka berdua kembali menikmati kesunyiaan dan semilir angin disana. Dilan sudah agak berani memperhatikan sekeliling kabin,  angin laut meniup rambutnya yang sudah agak panjang.  Tangannya masih digenggam erat oleh Rangga. 

 

…………  

 

Dilan membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati dirinya sendirian di kabin Bianglala sore itu. Tiada lagi yang menggenggam tangannya seperti kala ia bersama Rangga  menikmati senja di kabin bianglala ini.  

 

Sudah hampir enam bulan,Rangga menuntut ilmu di benua seberang. Sudah lima buah surat dari Rangga berada di bawah bantal Dilan, menemani tidur Dilan hingga malam tadi. Akhir-akhir ini dirinya sangat sibuk karena menghadapi persiapan ujian akhir dan tempat kuliah mana yang ia pilih, dan akhir-akhir ini juga ia jadi sering berdebat dengan Ayahnya yang terus-terusan memberondongnya dengan perintah untuk masuk ke fakultas yang berhubungan dengan pemerintahan.  Apalagi tadi pagi Ayahnya mengungkit lagi dan lagi,  membuat dia sangat muak.  Ia tahu sebentar lagi adalah penentuan, dan ia harus menentukan harus kemana.  Semua ini membuatnya sangat lelah.  ia berharap Rangga bersamanya di Bianglala ini. menenangkannya menghentikan sebentar pikirannya yang mulai menggila dan tertekan. Surat -surat dan foto yang baru-baru ini Rangga kirimkan padanya tidak bisa membantu sama sekali.  

 

Dadanya sangat berat, ini tanda bagi Dilan kalau ia sudah mulai tertekan dengan keadaan.  Ia tidak berani bercerita pada Ibunya, ia hanya bisa bercerita pada Rangga,  tapi Rangga tidak disini. 

 

‘Kalau kamu rindu padaku, Bianglala ini akan menyampaikan rindumu, kamu hanya perlu menenangkan dirimu disini dan bayangkan aku disini.  Aku selalu ada disini.’ ujar Rangga waktu itu.  

 

Maka dari itu Dilan berada disini,di salah satu kabin di Bianglala tempat ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Rangga waktu itu. Berusaha untuk tenang walau sebenarnya hidupnya sedang sangat tidak baik-baik saja. Pelupuk mata Dilan memanas dan akhirnya mengeluarkan air mata. Setelah berputar sekali,  bianglala itu berhenti berputar sejenak, kabin yang Dilan Naiki sudah berada di puncak, angin yang bertiup juga semakin mengencang.  

 

“Rangga,  aku harap kamu disini.  Aku tahu aku seharusnya tidak cengeng,  tapi akhir-akhir ini keadaan semakin menyebalkan. Aku sudah berusaha untuk tenang, aku coba menghibur diriku dengan membaca tiap kata di suratmu,  memandangi foto yang kamu kirim baru-baru ini,  tapi semua tidak berhasil. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk ke bianglala ini.  Berharap bianglala ini bisa menyampaikan semuanya padamu,” ujarnya lirih sembari mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir.  Ia menutup kedua matanya,  mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tidak beraturan karena sesenggukan.  

 

‘Dilan.  Aku tahu situasi akan semakin sulit kedepannya. Jika kamu lelah,  tutup matamu sejenak maka aku akan langsung berada disampingmu, memelukmu dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. ‘  Dilan ingat Rangga pernah berkata seperti itu padanya di Bandara ketika ia mengantar Rangga. Jika memang semudah itu menghadirkan Rangga, Dilan tidak ingin membuka matanya agar Rangga terus berada disampingnya, dan memeluknya.

 

“Rangga..,  Aku sudah menutup mataku. Sekarang kamu dimana? “


End file.
